


Payback

by Bibsibi



Series: We Can All Get Some (We Can All Get Paid) [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibsibi/pseuds/Bibsibi
Summary: "The thing is, Luke feels daring today.He had been thinking about it for the past two weeks, since Ashton blew him in the middle of their living room, to be exact, but it was never the right time (code for he couldn’t find the courage to do it). It did feel risky after all."





	Payback

The thing is, Luke feels daring today.

He had been thinking about it for the past two weeks, since Ashton blew him in the middle of their living room, to be exact, but it was never the right time (code for he couldn’t find the courage to do it). It did feel risky after all. They hadn’t exactly talk about it, not really talk about it and what it meant for them, at least. Ashton had made one or two quick comments here and there, maybe one joke, but that was it. Luke wasn’t trying to avoid it, but he wouldn’t open the conversation about it either.

Today, though, he wakes up with his usual worry that he is not living life fully, except this time, instead of getting depressed and feeling sorry for himself, he decides that he should take more risks. You only get to live once after all, and he isn’t feeling anxious enough to fear ruining his life.

He starts elaborating somewhat of a plan in the shower. It's in his luck that he happens to feel good that day: he likes the way his hair looks, he doesn’t have ginormous (or noticeable seized) zits and his stubble makes him look manlier without looking like a homeless man. When he gets into his room, he makes sure to wear his black skinny jeans that shape his ass perfectly and his new striped black and white t-shirt. He looks good in stripes.

Just as he finishes getting ready, Ashton knocks on his door to tell him that they’re leaving in 10 minutes. Luke nods and smiles at him innocently, like he isn’t going to do something he would usually never do.

In the car, he is very talkative. He doesn’t stop joking around and singing loudly along the radio. It makes Ashton laughs and that’s probably what keeps him going. The older boy keeps double checking him, like he thinks Luke is acting weird, but is amused by it.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Ashton finally comments with a smile.

“It’s your mother’s birthday and I’m ready to liven up the party.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be able to dance the night away there,” Ashton jokes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you a dance,” Luke answers before winking at Ashton. He fucking winks at Ashton. What kind of smooth sexy demon got into him?

Ashton doesn’t answer, he just laughs and keeps staring right ahead. Luke thinks he sees him blush a little, and he turn his head to look at the road with a bashful smile.

There is already a couple of people in the house and in the backyard when they get to the party. Ashton’s mom loves having people over and her parties are always a success. Plus, she has a big circle of friends and family, so the house is sure to be crowded in an hour. Some of her friends are there with their kids, as well as two or three of Lauren and Harry’s friends. 

Luke and Ashton barely have time to wish a happy birthday to Anne Marie before Michael and Calum tackle them into a big group hug. It’s so good to see them again. 

“Guys,” Luke chokes, “I can’t breathe.”

He hears Anne Marie laugh and he thinks he sees her walk away to the kitchen, but he’s not sure since Michael tighten his grip around him and traps his head in his arm, preventing him from seeing anything else.

…

“And that’s it. I texted her and we have a date on Friday.”

“I love how your college experience is partying and going on dates with cute girls, and, for me, it’s studying in my bad lighten kitchen and sending too formal emails to my teachers.”

“It’s not like you would rather go on dates with girls, Luke,” Calum mocks.

It was good to be laughing with his best friends again. They had spent the last three hours catching up and joking around like old times. Luke couldn’t be happier. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves spending time with Ashton, but he had missed Calum and Michael. It was never the same without them.

Speaking of loving spending time with Ashton, Luke is back on track with his plan now that he has spent some time with his other two best friends and that he knows they are going to spend the night at Michael’s after the party.

It’s the perfect setting. They’re hanging out in Ashton’s room. Michael is playing with the guitar on the bed, Calum is going through Ashton’s old CDs on the floor, and Luke and Ashton are playing on the computer, the lower half of their body behind the desk. Meaning Michael and Calum can’t see where his wandering hands are about to go.

He starts by being subtle, like he isn’t even thinking about it. He doesn’t want Ashton to get scared after all. So, he simply puts his hand on Ashton’s knee, lightly.

Ashton doesn’t notice, or at least he acts like he doesn’t because he keeps his eyes on the screen and doesn’t budge. Luke sees it as an encouragement to continue. He still doesn’t want to take Ashton off guard, so he starts moving his hand up and down Ashton’s thigh, not too fast so Calum and Michael don’t notice, and still pretty lightly.

This time, Ashton notices for sure. Luke sees him glancing down at the hand on his thigh, and then at Luke, quickly, before he resumes his gaming. That’s not enough reaction for Luke, so he makes sure to rub his fingers harder and to bring his hand higher. He does that for a moment, but Ashton only shifts slightly in his seat.

“What the hell, Ash?” Calum exclaims, interrupting his conversation with Michael. Ashton freezes. “How come you don’t have Enema of the States?”

“Oh,” Ashton seems relieved and Luke guesses he thought Calum had spotted them. “I gave it to my brother. He only knew All the Small Things.”

Calum only nods and abandons the pile of CDs on the floor to join Michael on the bed. Ashton seems to have cool down a little, but he still makes big eyes at Luke to make him stop.

Luke feels like he can read his mind: “You can’t do this here, they’re going to see us.”

It amuses Luke because he knows for sure his friends won’t see anything. It’s not like he was going to take Ashton’s pants off and suck his dick in the middle of the room after all.

With all of that, though, Luke feels that he has lost Ashton’s attention, since the older boy gets more points in his game and doesn’t die as quickly as before.

Fortunately for Luke, what’s great with trying to turn on his best friend is that he knows all his sweet spots. And Luke recalls very clearly Ashton telling him a couple of months ago that his ears were very sensible. He uses this knowledge to his advantage and leans forward, closer to Ashton’s right ear and, at the same time, the computer screen.

“Careful, there’s a monster there,” he speaks lowly in Ashton’s ear while pressing his hand down harder on his higher inner thigh, the tip of his finger touching his crutch, and pointing at the screen with his free hand.

Ashton’s breath catches in his throat and his character dies. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

He seems pissed, but Luke knows he’s just trying to hide the fact that he’s turned on. He might also be pissed that Luke used his weakness against him, though.

Luke smirks and leans forward again, his lips so close they almost touch Ashton’s ear, not done with his little trick, and puts his hand right on top of Ashton bulge.

“My turn to play,” he whispers.

Calum and Michael would surely have heard Ashton’s breath hitch if Anne Marie didn’t yell from downstairs to tell them that the buffet was ready. The two oblivious boys jump off the bed, ready to go feast, and turn around to see if their friends are following. Luke gets up slowly, hoping that the first part of his plan worked.

“Go ahead guys,” Ashton says, “I have to go to the bathroom.”  
Luke smirks. It did.

Ashton passes them and exits the room in the blink of an eye. The three remaining boys start making there way to the first floor, but right before taking the stairs, Luke stops.

“Actually, I have to take a wee too. I’ll come down after.”

Michael and Calum don’t even bother looking back at him, simply giving short “okays” for answer as they’re already at the bottom of the stairs. Luke shakes his head, amused. He didn’t expect it to be this easy.

He backtracks to the other end of the hallway and knocks on the bathroom door.

“Occupied,” Ashton replies on the other side of the door.

“It’s Luke.”

There’s a silence. For a moment, Luke thinks Ashton will ignore him until he leaves, but he finally hears the lock being played with. The door opens and Luke swiftly, disgracefully, slips inside. Ashton immediately closes the door behind him and looks at him with a serious expression, arms crossed over his chest.

“What the hell are you doing?” he whispers harshly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Luke loves playing dumb. It’s part of his charm.

“Don’t act innocent.”

“But I am. I don’t know what you’re mad about. Is it the touching?” He asks, taking a step forward, trapping Ashton between the sink and him, resting a hand on his hip. Ashton looks at him with suspicious eyes. He seems on the edge, like he’s ready to jump back at any moment. “Or the whispering?” He leans closer while saying this, making sure that his mouth his right next to Ashton’s ear.

“Yeah,” Ashton answers, pushing him back slightly. “Both of that.”

“Why?” Luke asks, leaning forward again, but only his head because Ashton’s hand is still lying flat on his chest, keeping him from getting too close. He kisses Ashton’s lobe, then his jaw, and his neck. “You seem to like it.” He adds, finally daring to cup his seemingly hard dick.

“Luke, my whole family is downstairs.” Ashton warns. He uses his serious, severe dad voice that never fails to turn Luke on since he’s 15.

“You’re right,” Luke says, leaning back, but not disconnecting their hips, still a hand on Ashton’s side, to lock the door. “Now you just need to be quiet. I’m sure you’re not loud when it comes to sex.”

And with no furthermore, Luke unzips Ashton’s pants and grabs his dick, massaging it smoothly. Ashton looks at him with an unreadable expression for a couple of seconds before looking at Luke’s lips, his eyes softening, and putting a hand behind Luke’s head to kiss him deeply. 

It starts as a sweet kiss, but it quickly develops into a more heated one. After all, with Luke’s hand on Ashton’s dick, it’s a natural evolution.

The speed of Luke’s hand movement increases in a matter of time, stroking faster as the kiss grows even more deeper, twisting his wrist and running his thumb on the slit once in a while to spread the precum that Ashton’s dick is starting to let out.

Ashton has now a strong grip on each side of Luke’s head, never interrupting the kiss and the contact of their tongue dancing with each other. It feels like he doesn’t want Luke to escape, but the younger boy’s neck is starting to hurt, and though he loves making out with Ashton, there’s other places of his body he wants to explore.

“Ash,” he manages to say by pushing his head back a little, but the older boy’s lips are insistent, and he’s really strong. He has to push back with all the strength in his neck to be able to speak again. “My neck hurts.”

Ashton’s hands leave his face after that, setting down on his shoulder instead. He looks back at Luke with plumped lips and distressed eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes.

“S’fine.” Luke shrugs.

He starts kissing Ashton’s neck, but not to roughly, he doesn’t want to leave a mark. They’re still at a family party, after all. He gives open mouth kisses to the older boy’s flesh, licking and grazing his teeth lightly on it. Luke loves using his mouth.

“Do you wanna blow me?”

The question takes Luke by surprise, he didn’t expect Ashton to make any sound, even less talk. He stares back at the hazel eyes boy with a dumbfounded expression, his mouth half opened, and he doesn’t say anything.

It just hit him that what is happening is real. It isn’t just a fantasy or a stupid plan anymore. They’re having sex. Not full on sex, but still sex. And it isn’t for some kind of excuse of being drunk or having rent due anymore. It’s just happening because they want this. Somehow this scares Luke and he starts to think that he will run away like almost every other time before Ashton.

“Luke? You okay?” Ashton worries after a couple of seconds. 

Luke snaps out of his trance. He doesn’t really know how, but simply hearing Ashton’s words reassure him enough to make him want to stay. So he nods and gives Ashton a small, but sincere smile.

“Yeah.”

He gives him a quick kiss and kneels on the ground, pushing Ashton’s pants down mid thighs so he has more space to work with.

“Wait,” Ashton says, “You sure? You don’t have to.”

Luke laughs.

“Are you kidding me? Yes, I want to. It turns me on.”

Ashton inhale sharply. He’s looking down at Luke with those hooded eyes that make Luke’s dick twitch in his pants.

“Fuck,” mumbles Ashton, taking a good grip of Luke’s hair on the back of his head, holding tightly.

One thing that Luke knows about himself and that he’s particularly proud of is that he’s really good at giving head. All of his previous boyfriends (all two of them) often praised him on his skills and he’s only had good comments about his occasional hookups.

It helps that he genuinely likes doing it. There is something so sexy, for Luke, about pleasuring someone. Something might also have gone terribly wrong during in oral phase when he was a baby because having a dick in his mouth just turns him on like crazy.

So he doesn’t waste time, with the tug on his lock encouraging him, and take Ashton into his mouth.

It feels like a lifetime since he’s last done this and he’s enjoying every second of it. He gives it all: twirling his tongue around, bobbing his head up and down rapidly, licking the tip, sucking hard. Once in a while he looks up to see a closed eyes Ashton panting heavily. It makes Luke bob his head with even more eagerness and dig his nails in the back of Ashton’s thighs.

“I’m close,” Ashton whispers, tightening his grip in his hair.

At this point, Luke is not in charge anymore, Ashton has whole control on the rhythm and all Luke can do is make sure that there’s enough suction and that the hand at the base of his cock is tight enough. 

Luke doesn’t mind. Even though he usually likes not to be restrained while doing this, he also loves being told what to do, verbally or not.

Without a word or sound, Ashton comes in his mouth, resting his head against the bathroom mirror and sighing through his nose. Luke swallows and sits down on his heels, taking a moment to start breathing normally again.

Ashton pulls his pants up and Luke gets back on his feet. He smiles at Ashton who grabs his wrist and try to pull him closer. When he goes to undo Luke zipper, the younger boy shakes his head and take a step back.

“No, it’s okay,” he says with a shy smile.

“But you’re hard,” Ashton retorts. “And you deserve it,” he adds with smug smile.

“Consider it as payback.” Luke winks before making his way out of the bathroom.

Maybe it’s because he can’t entirely wrap his head around the fact that this is happening with Ashton, or maybe it’s because they’ve done this twice with no feelings involved (something Luke never does), but a little part of him still needed to have an excuse, still couldn’t believe they were doing this just because they wanted to. Just because they wanted each other.

They wanted each other.

Luke smiles to himself while making his way downstairs, back to the party.


End file.
